Naoki Hyuga
Naoki is Jonin ranked ninja who is deeply devoted to his nation, Kirigakure (Sigma). He even has past memories from his time living in Konohagakure (Raishun). Currently he loves the biological understanding of humans and animals, Naoki has taken up a job in the science department - despite a high ranked ninja. Naoki also loves longer solo missions meaning he can take his time and can enjoy the luxuries of other nations and villages, apart from the infiltrating part, Naoki loves spending time in other villages learning about their history and what ninja are on his level. He has also been described after fighting Orochimaru, a monument to his skill in fighting, that it won't be long before he'll be seeked by other villages to kill. Making him a suitable subject for Orochimaru to test on. Background Personality Appearance Even though Naoki is a Jonin ranked ninja, he prefers the typical anbu attire of a kirigakure anbu member - generally taking missions as a Hunter-nin, this might also include solo long-term assignments as he has a declared immunity to enter in and out of both Kirigakure and Konohagakure (AWN). Naoki can be seen wearing Kirigakure's standard armoured Anbu uniform. This also includes a mask with thin slitted eye-hole and a wavy design in place of the mouth, and their village symbol on the forehead. Their masks have human resemblances, rather than the typical animal resemblance most Anbu masks possess. He only ever takes it off at the request of someone he respects or when he knows no one will see him. Although during the Fourth Great Shinobi War (AWN) he is seen with his mask off but not wearing the alliance uniform - only the shinobi alliance symbol. Naoki is seen carrying a water bottle with him, as he frequently needs to consume water in order to stay hydrated. Due to his water-like body, he exhibits weakness against lightning-based techniques. Abilities An appeaser at heart, Naoki does not actually like fighting and would avoid it when he could by negotiating instead. If it is inevitable, he would end the fight as quickly as possible but without the use of Taijutsu. He would do this all the while holding himself back. Even when restrained, a team of jōnin from Iwagakure were still pushed to their limits against him, and were forced to retreat from heavy casualties. It is also said that his abilities match his older sister, who was known for holding her known against a tailed beast and an Akatsuki member. Naoki is also skilled enough in been able to do one-hand seals for jutsu's including some not requiring in water release techniques due to his mastery of this affinity. Chakra Prowess So far throughout Naoki's lifetime, he is hailed as been part of a list of the fastest shinobi alive. Naoki is capable of moving fast enough to both cover a target with explosive tags, as well as mark them for his Space–Time Ninjutsu all unnoticed. Naoki is also known to be moving equally quick while underwater. His chakra reserves were large enough to teleport a Tailed Beast Mode user, and is strong enough to visibly affect the surrounding terrain when releasing it. During a clash with Karin and Sauske, Karin described his chakra as monstrous. Dojutsu Byakugan Naoki wields the Byakugan in both of his eyes, granting him a near 360° field of x-ray vision, with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. He notes that his Byakugan is especially well developed, far more so than his mothers. The Byakugan's vision can also penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions, and likewise remains unaffected by blinding interferences, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception. Naoki's Byakugan is able to follow high-speed movements, allowing him to analyse his opponent's actions, and allows the user to predict and better react to them. Naoki's can also follow the chakra for when ninjutsu is to be used - and has sometimes being able to copy the exact flow and movement of chakra, resulting in something similar one might do to copy the technique. Naoki's Byakugan is also able to expel chakra paralysing targets. His byakugan is also capable of a technique called Byakugan Optical Burst. Which in short is an advance laser that shoots out his chakra from his eye tenketsu points hitting a target - upon impact the target will either (for Naoki), bodily-fliud will dry out causing body to essentially vaporise or it will shut down internal chakra pathway of target. Over time, Noaki has developed control and can limit effect. * Naoki call the Byakugan Optical Burst a type of combustion jutsu to not confuse people he explains it to. Ninjutsu Space–Time Ninjutsu Naoki's ability with various space–time ninjutsu is well-collected. Using the technique developed by c:naruto: Tobirama Senju his mastery over the Flying Thunder God Technique allows for Naoki to instantly teleport himself and/or other targets to any located mark with his seal. He also showed the ability to use another Flying Thunder God user's seal to teleport either himself or others to marked locations by connecting his chakra to their own. By using a marked area or throwing a marked kunai, with precise timing, he could move around an area quickly and strike at the most advantageous moment before his target has time to react. Water Release Been part of the Hōzuki clan, Naoki is well versed in the clan's secret Water Release techniques to transform his body into a liquid form. Naoki is also well versed in various Water Release jutsu's, mainly due to his heritage, monstrous chakra reserves, intelligence and his byakugan processing moves. His ability also allows him to change his body shape, giving him the ability to increase the size of his limbs. It also makes striking him somewhat difficult; since he is made of liquid, any regular strike will go right through his watery form. When struck, part of the water he turns into can also split from his body, and be manipulated, for example, making a water blob around one's head to drown them. As his body is made up of water, he is also capable of merging with already existing water to increase his attack range, enhancing and utilising it for large scale Water Release techniques. Naoki's mastery of the nature Water, allows him to create vast quantities of the substance without a present water source, enabling him to use high-level Water Release techniques at any given time; which was by all accounts is not an easy feat to achieve. Naoki can also shoot high-pressured streams from his mouth to slice through target, form needle-shaped projectiles to catch an opponent off-guard while attacking their vital points, or creating defensive walls or large water dragons to assault his opponent all without a pre-existing water source. The majority of these techniques don't require hand sings showing testament to his proficiency in the element. Wind Release Summoning Naoki can summon Katsuyu, a slug from Shikkotsu Forest. Katsuyu can help fight alongside Naoki as she can use her divisions as a form of long-distance communication or to move and shield injured allies. Katsuyu's abilities to defend are pretty noteworthy as they have been used to defend allied ninja's from Saiken's attacks. Katsuyu can also replenish and help control the chakra of Naoki during a battle as well as shoot acid for attacking purposes. Taijutsu Naoki's proficiency in his taijutsu abilities allows for him to take various approaches in close combat. During his time in Anbu, Naoki gained experience enabling him to suddenly approach enemies from behind, unnoticed by even other Anbu even when not using the Flying Thunder God Technique, showing testament of his natural speed. Naoki has shown to have reflexes sharp enough to block attacks from behind through the use of his byakugan; he is capable of performing hand seals at unreadable rates, such that binding his arms is considered one of the more effective ways to defeat him. Enhanced by Naoki's Byakugan, he could see individuals' chakra pathway systems and their 361 tenketsu that run along it. Using Gentle Fist fighting style, he could attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Because the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, debilitating and even fatal damage can be done just as easily. While Gentle Fist strikes are by default difficult to defend against, Naoki's speed, precision, and general taijutsu prowess made him especially formidable at close range, requiring opponents to keep their distance if they hoped to compete with him. Even at a distance, Naoki's Byakugan and keen reflexes made him difficult to hit. Stats Category:Jonin Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Hozuki Clan Category:Traveler